


NEW YORK RAINING

by cescastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescastylinson/pseuds/cescastylinson
Summary: Louis doesn't believe in happily ever after, Harry is trying to convince he is the happily ever after, Liam and Zayn is being Louis's daily life consultant and Niall is trying to maintain his headache for working as a PA for Ben Winston





	NEW YORK RAINING

**Author's Note:**

> \+ the title doesn't have any relation with the fic so New York is still New York and our boys is in London and by the way this is like my very first time in here to post a fic (the rest of my time is spend lurking through every fic of Larry and Ziam ) so please leave a comment or kudos or anything... your response to this fic is worth a million for me.. love, Chez +

\+ Chapter 1+

If Louis William Tomlinson could be honest, he wants to say he hates the concept of long distance relationship. 

No, hate is not a proper word. He is a Tomlinson and just like what his beloved Mom said “no member of Tomlinson’s ever use that harsh word” so probably dislike is a better word. 

Louis dislike the concept or even the thought of having a far away, cross the distance and ocean for your loved one. Really, often times he ask deep inside his head on how some people ever maintain the love and the relationship if they only see each other through the blurry screen of Skype and bad network? Isn’t having your special one close to you is more satisfying? Isn’t that a relationship goals? Isn’t looking at them right in front of you through your own eyes is more comforting? 

“Honestly Lou, if you keep asking me about that, I will smack you with this encyclopedia. The thickness can cause you some serious brain damage, you know.” Introducing Liam James Payne or the Payno or Big Payno or the Puppy Eyes Payno. Louis’s number one best friend since diaper days and daily life consultant. Or the victim of Louis unending curiosity. 

“But Liam...” 

“Nope.” Liam throwing a glare or more like a look alike glare to Louis and after a beat of silence and an asurancce of no more whining tone and question, he goes back to his notebook. The perks of being a young personal assistant to the famous James Corden, national talk show host, has teach Liam that time is money. And money won’t come by itself to his wallet and his bank account if he doesn’t do his job. Which is what he’s been trying to do for the last fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, his best friend doesn’t understand this kind of concept. 

Louis heaves a deep sigh. What’s the use of having a friend who’s in a long distance relationship if he couldn’t ask about it? Honestly, Louis is really curious on how Liam maintain his relationship. Especially if you have a boyfriend like Zayn Malik, a twenty two years old high end model, Vogue Model of the Year for five consecutive times who’s currently living in New York. Which is having a twelve hours difference time zones with London. 

“Liam, do you ever think I will find love ?” He doesn’t mean to be that sentimental but the way the question comes right out of his mouth is enough to make Liam pause his reading and look at him closely. Louis try to block the puppy eyes but the power is too strong. He’s now the victim of Liam’s puppy eyes. 

“Of course, Lou. Of course you will find it. Love is right around the corner for you. “ Louis fixes his glasses and stare at half empty Starbucks cup in front of him. 

“Why do you always be so positive , Li? Don’t you ever be negative?” 

Liam chuckles. His hands then make a soft smoothing motion on Louis’s shoulders, “ Well I guess it’s been my jobs since day one, you know. With your negativity,” Liam feels a light smack landed on his stomach, “and your never ending curiousity.” Louis laugh a little. Liam’s right. Since the day one , Liam is the bright lad. Always smiling in happiness, optimist and cheerful. Of course, he had his dark days and it’s not always rainbow and flowers but he beat those days up and shine a little bit brighter everyday. While Louis, on the opposite, has never been the same since his parents divorced. What used to be a child full of love and optimism, now been replaced by lad with awkwardness and doubtful vision of love and trust. 

“Li, why we never try on the boyfriend thing?” A small punch on his stomach and a scowl on Liam’s face waking up Louis from his daze mode. Right, he knows Liam’s password to Pornhub and that’s not ideal for a relationship or romance. Trust me, do you ever want to know that your special one jerks off to shemale video? Louis believe Zayn don’t want to know. 

 

December 24th, 2017

The first thing that comes to Louis’s vision that day is green. A shade of green that reminds him of moss. Or even the leaf in spring. Its green and captifying. The green Louis certainly wants to drown and never resurface. 

The green followed by two pair of slanted eyebrows, a sharp nose and pink rosy lips. The lips. Forgot about the green. Pink is Louis’s new favorite colour now. The lips and it shape is really... kissable. He sure he could find another poetic words but probably later. When he’s not to busy captivated by the red and the frown its making.  
Wait? Frown? 

Louis shake his head slowly. Trying to bring back the normality he have and asess the situation he’s in. 

Right. First he’s at the studio with Liam, James Corden, Ben and his personal assistant, Niall. They’re talking about the new segment on James’s talk show which is to be aired tonight. Right in the middle of consulting on how to kill Ben for giving him a job on his birthday and Christmas Eve, the said man is in the dire need of sugar shot. Probably due to the headache and Simon Cowell, their boss. Instinctively, Louis feel the need to have the sugar shot too (planning to killing Ben for like hundreth times could be tiring, okay?) and voluntarily notes down Ben’s order and head to the nearest Starbucks. 

So he went to the Starbucks. Greeting the employee there with a cheerful smile (some of them even know his birthday, awww), ordering his tea and Ben’s frappucino. Pay the drink and turn around. But in the last minute Louis doesn’t see a kid running towards him in a full charge due to the excitement of meeting his friends, he doesn’t expect his feet getting tackled, his balance system is thrown ot of the window and he’s falling to the floor. To the, recently mop Starbucks floor. And a body. 

The realization comes to Louis’s mind. He’s not falling to the floor. He’s falling on top of a body. A body with a green eyes, a sharp nose and a pink rosy lips. Out of every place in this world, he’s making himself an embarassment in his favorite coffee shop. Talking about coffee.... 

“Oops.” See, an embarassment and a dissapointment. Faliing on top of a handsome, gorgeous young lad, ruining his and Ben’s drink and instead of saying sorry, he only said “oops? What a birthday! The pink lips is not frowning again (thank God!) but he’s letting out a small chuckle. Which is kind of endearing in Louis’s ears, if he could be honest. 

“Hi. I’m Harry.” Okay, the stranger knock his head on the floor probably a little bit too strong. There’s no person on this world introducing himself after an accident. Well. Louis is not a prone accident but yeah, he kind of learn one or two from the society. Louis watch as the pink lips form a small smile. And what’s that??!! A freaking dimple? 

Okay world. Is this how’s the game is? Because not only the stranger is a young handsome, gorgeous lad who;s a little bit weird but cute and endearing but he has a dimple? This is by far, Louis’s most worst birthday. 

However, just like what his beloved Mom taught him, “If a stranger introducing himself to you, it’s impolite to not say your name back.” And say his name back is what Louis do. 

“ And I’m Louis.” The dimple make an appereance again and Louis’s soul feel it’s been cleaned from all the sin and he’s sure his home now is heaven. Does angel comes down to the Earth at Christmas Eve? And if they really do, what they’re doing at an urban coffee shop? Do angel stay update with the latest trends too? Are they even that modern? Louis watch again as the green blink and the pink rosy lips forming something. What’s that? Does he saying something? Something like stand up and wet? 

Louis gasp in realization. His mind is walking too far, he’s forget that him and Harry (he needs to know the full complete name) still laying on Starbucks floor and customers even waiters start circling them. Some of them afraid that him and Harry are unsconscious and need to take to the hospital, some just curious and some doesn’t even care. He’s scrambling to his feet while his hands busy trying something to hold on. Someone offers their hands and lift Louis up with ease. Man, is he that easy to be manhandled? Of course, he’s average size, James calls him tiny Lou but the fact that someone could handle him physically agitate him sometimes. 

“Are you okay? Nothing’s hurt?” Apparently, the hands belong to Harry and not only he’s helping Louis but he’s asking about his condition. Angel is real and Louis could write a testimony or an essay about it. 

“I... I’m okay. I’m really sorry. Really sorry. I don’t mean to hit you and make you my safe landing. It’s all an accident, I swear. “ He’s panic. And a panic Louis is never a good form. He’s blabbering. And blabbering in front of a real living angel is not good. He has sinned and deserve the hell. 

He watch as Harry ruffles his hair; curly and soft, now if Louis could card his fingers through it then his life gonna be complete. He shakes his head and listen closely to what Harry said, “ It’s alright. It’s alright, it’s not a big deal.” Louis completely smitten. The way Harry talks; his deep voice bringing a tingling to his toes and the way he’s looking at Louis make his stomach flutter in excitement. He’s an awkward angel; if there is an angel with that kind of characteristic. 

Both of them throw a small smile to each other. If he could be honest, Louis could stand here all day standing and looking at Harry. Unfortunately, his consciousness and the image of angry jittery Ben and Liam’s worried face comes to his mind. Louis need this smitten feeling to stop and get back to work. Back to the reality where everyone’s forgetting his birthday except Liam and his Mom. 

He clears his throat and give Harry his apologies which is welcomed by the latter with a wide dimple smile and an offer to buy his drink. Louis refuse politely the offer. He’s got enough of the sugar shot (Harry’s dimple simple) and Ben ... nah, devil may care with him. Not buying his frappucino is enough to kill Ben at least for the rest of the day.  
“I’m sorry again for today.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not everyday an angel comes down on me at Christmas.” 

Waaiiiiitt?? Whatt?? Louis probably lost his hearing because of Ben and his agitated scream but do Harry call him an angel? He see a burst of red spreading across Harry’s face and a sheepish smile the latter throws at him. 

A click comes to his mind and Louis smirks in victory. Apparently, he’s not the only one who catch a feeling today. Nevertheless, playtime is over and Louis really have to go. So he cast aside his desire to know Harry’s full name and his mobile number and just offering him a handshake. 

“It’s nice to see you, Harry. Merry christmas.” Okay, should he kiss his cheek? Or not? .... Maybe not. Either Harry will think he’s a molester or a sex criminal. Both of it promising jail and a years of loneliness and no chance to see the heaven. There’s like a slight of dim light on the green and the lips form into a small frown. Louis’s not sure what it is, but what he’s sure if Harry doesn’t hurriedly shake his hands, he will be late and he has to work alongside Ben all Christmas. He slightly pull Harry’s hand to meet his hands and thus the handshake is happening. If his grip is too strong or his fingers is too clammy, Louis definitely blame the air conditioner and his slightly thin sweater. 

The last thing Louis see is the green looking at him walk away from the cofee shop. The green is dim and the rosy pink lips half pouting. 

 

Sheffield, December 28th, 2017

“Remind me again why I want to do this with you?” It’s not Louis intention to be snappy, especially on Christmas. But hey, if someone forcefully waking you up from your daily nap time while you in the middle of dreaming about green and pink just to drag you to do groceries shopping an hour away from your home then you could be snappy and intimidating. It’s not everyday you have a Christmas holiday until New Year. And that someone is Zayn Mailk, in case you all wondering. 

One look at Louis and Zayn just snort, “We’re here because I’m too busy having a reunion with Liam for three days and eating take outs. I’m tired of eating another Whooper or even Big Mac so I’m volunteer myself to do this.” Zayn pick up the green cabbage, shake it in front of Louis’s face and put it in the trolley. Which is half full with too many snacks and few vegetables. Yeah, so much for becoming a model and healthy living. 

Louis throw Zayn a bored look. The market is almost empty which is normal because it’s Christmas and people don’t do groceries shopping at Christmas. The emptiness makes Louis sighs. At least if it’s full he could pretend to be a fashion police and commentng on everyone’s choice of fashion (he’s went to Target once and man, he’s having the time of his life). 

“Liam told me you asked him about finding love.” Louis will tell Zayn about Liam’s Pornhub password. Trust him, he will. 

He shrugs, feeling slightly intimadated by Zayn. You see, beside having a face to die for, Zayn also known for his calmness. He’s not a typical model who always bluffing up their stuff on social media or partying. Though he’s a famous model, Zayn choose to spend his time in silence. He’s life motto is silent but gold. Louis sure sometimes when he’s meditating, Zayn has probably reach the Buddha state. 

“It’s just because I’m in the moment. Doesn’t mean I want to.” They walking through the dairy section and Louis consider himself to buy some cheese. He has a bottle of wine courtesy to James as a birthday gift. And he’s been searching a right time to drink it. If this interview with Zayn doesn’t go well, he probably would drink it tonight. 

He take three piece of Kraft cheese and put it on Zayn’s trolley. 

“You will find love, Lou. The question is do you want to give it permission to enter your heart or otherwise?” How in the world Zayn could be so frustatingly perfect? A complete package? And he’s in the middle of holding a galon of milk. 

“It’s not that easy, Zee. I don’t even know if the heart already heal or if it still patching up the wound.” They walk through the dairy and arrives at the magazine stand. Three years ago, Louis’d be so proud to see a bunch of fashion magazine with Zayn’s face at the front. Right now, he’s getting used to it and only let out a small squeal. 

“I know, Lou. It’s never easy when it comes to love. But just so you know, love is waiting you around the corner.” They make a left turn towards the cashier. Louis sure he doesn’t see anyone or even anything when he glance to the curves so he walk backwards so he could talk easily to Zayn without twisting his neck. Maybe he should check out twice. 

“ Hi we meet again.” Green. Pink. Curly. It’s Harry.


End file.
